Best Friend Forever?
by dArK-wItCh27
Summary: Sorry Im not good in summary hope you understand that... But in my story Mikan die...


**Best Friend Forever?**

I was here in my room looking at the window; it was raining, raining so hard. It's like the clouds is with me.

'I don't know why she acts like that? I don't do anything, do I?' I said to myself while tears are falling in my cheeks.

All of a sudden, I remembered what other said, it keeps repeating in my mind

'_You're the reason why she's keeping distance. You leave her first.'_

"I leave her? No, I never left her" I said loudly but no one hear, my tears fell hardly. I wipe my tears then hug tight a picture of me and Hotaru until I fall asleep.

-Next Morning-

I wake up early so I take a walk in the forest.

'Is she still angry at me?' I said then suddenly I bumped on a tree. I heard some person laughing so I become curios so I eavesdropping.

'Why they are here in the forest? It's still 6 in the morning.' I said to myself then look at their direction. I saw them laughing while eating their breakfast. I was shocked….

"Ho…. Hotaru was laughing she never do that before." I said in a low tone then I look up and there's something I saw.

'Why…? Why do her eyes have different meaning than her actions-' then I was cut on my thought when a pink haired girl said "Hataru.."

"Hn."

"Ummm Hotaru, I just want to ask something?"

"Go ahead" Hotaru said with a smile.

'She never does that, when I ask her, she just nod at me' Mikan said…. "Ummm… Hotaru… w-why you're avoiding Mi… Mikan-chan?" Anna said looking at the ground to avoid Hotaru's gaze.

I leaned forward on a tree to hear what she's going to say.

"I'm not avoiding her, do I?"

"Yes you are, Hotaru."

"May be yes you're right I'm avoiding her." Hotaru said then look at the lake beside her.

"Why Hotaru she's your best friend." Nonoko said looking at Hotaru's amethyst eye.

"I'm not, beside she has new best friend now…" she said in a low tone.

"You're still her best friend"

"No I told you guys, she has a new best friend now…."

'_She has a new best friend now_ _…'_ those words keep on echoing in my mind.

'I don't have any new best friend because you're the only one here in my heart Hotaru, forever.' I said to myself while tears falling in my eyes. I can't take it anymore so I run out of the forest and went to my room. I buried my face on my pillow, I can't stop crying…

-Back to the Forest-

"Did you hear that Hotaru?" Anna and Nonoko said a little bit scared.

'That _Baka_ her all what I said' Hotaru said to herself then stand up.

"It's nothing, lets go back, the class will start any minute. Hotaru said the smile.

"Hai" the 2 said in chorus.

-Back to Mikan-

She wrote a letter for Hotaru. It's her way to bid goodbye and said sorry to her best friend. She finishes writing the letter, and then put it beside the picture of them that lay in the bed.

"I think this is he end… I can't live without you in my life, Hotaru..." she said then took a knife and slashes her wrist.

"G- Gooodbye… Ho…ho…ta..ru.." she said then fell on the bed beside the picture and the letter.

-In the classroom-

Narumi-sensei was wondering why Mikan is not yet there.

"Mikan is never been late like this."

"Yeah your right, she's never been late like this before" Sumire said standing up.

"Ummm… is there someone who can check her in her room?" he said hoping Hotaru will volunteer, but as usual she's not. Someone stand up then go to the door.

"I'll just check her in her room…" he said then left…

-In Mikan Room-

Natsume was knocking on the door for almost a minute but still there is no one opens the door. He becomes inpatient, so he kicks the door to open it. He was shocked on what he saw; Mikans' body is lying on the bed. Natsume hurriedly approach her, then he carried her bridal style and go in the hospital.

-At the Hospital-

"What happened?" the nurse said

"She has a cut on her wrist." He replied

"Don't worry we'll do anything to save her, please just wait here." The nurse said then brings Mikan to the emergency room.

While Natsume is waiting, the groups approach him.

"Natsume, what happened to Mikan?" He just look up, sadness can be seen in his crimson eyes. The door suddenly open then the doctor comes out. They approach him.

"How is she?" Narumi ask, holding the doctors hand.

"Sorry, (he said then look down) we do our best but it's too late. You can see her now." They are all shock on what they heard, some student froze in there places while the other are hurriedly go inside the room. They are crying, Natsume approach her then holds her hand.

"Why? W-why?" NAtsume said his tears are falling in Mikan face.

Hotaru is crying beside the door then all of a sudden, she hurriedly run out side and head to Mikans room.

-Mikans' room-

When Hotaru got inside her room, she head to Mikan's bed. It is full of blood, the bed sheet, the pillow, a letter and a picture-…..wait a letter and a picture?! She becomes curios so she picks it. 'This picture… (she was shock) this picture is taken when we're in elementary.' She said and her attention is now focusing on the letter. 'What is this letter?' she said then raised her eyebrow. Suddenly she saw a name that is written on it and it is 'Hotaru?' she open the letter and read.

_Hotaru,_

_First of all I want to say thank you for being part of my life. Maybe when you read this letter I'm already dead. Sorry for all the things that I've done wrong. You know what I never regret that you're become my best friend even if you're the reason why I die. Why? Simple, because you avoiding me and I cant take it because I cant live without you in my life. You're my life Hotaru, you're the only one in my life. Please don't cry and don't ever blame yourself, I don't what to see you cry, so please stop crying. _(tch. How come that baka know that I'm crying.) _Thank you and maybe Goodbye for now. Why? Because I believe that we will meet again after death. Please take care of yourself…_

'_A part of you is grown in me,_

_And so you see it's you and me_

_Together forever and never apart_

_Maybe in distance but never in heart.'_

_That quotes is only for you, Hotaru…_

_Mikan. =)_

Her tears fell hardly on her cheeks, and she can't believe it. She taught that Mikan cheat her. She can't believe what she does and she can't blame herself because it is Mikans request for her. She wipe her tears then smile, (gonna think of it Hotaru smile) smile that is only meant for Mikan. A rare smile that will be last saw today.

"Sorry for everything that I've done wrong. I really hope you forgive me. I promise that I will not forget you, you're my best friend until destiny brings us back together."

**- Fin…**

A/N: Sorry for the bad ending… I hope you forgave me because I kill Mikan in this story… Review please Flames are accepted… =)


End file.
